The final drive assembly of a vehicle is often a complicated arrangement including a gear assembly, upper and lower frame members, and linkages to suspension components of the wheels.
Conventional final drive assemblies often complicate access to the gear assembly, which requires routine maintenance. It may be particularly difficult to service or remove the gear assembly once the final drive assembly is complete. Likewise, conventional final drive assemblies often complicate installation of the gear assembly and/or linkages when forming the final drive assembly.